I Hate Everything About You
by WaterFlyer2
Summary: Draco knows he will go into his inheritance in two months. He knows that he will have a mate. But what if he already planned his death bed? What if his mate was Harry Potter, the one person that hates Draco the most? Veela Fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Everything About You.

* * *

Draco knows he will go into his inheritance in two months. He knows that he will have a mate. But what if he already planned his death bed? What if his mate was Harry Potter, the one person that hates Draco the most? HP/DM RL/SB NB/LB RW/HG. All good.

Voldemort was killed by Harry in the department of mysteries in book five so erase book six and seven from your mind.

No more house tables, and they house are switched up... everyone could've been selected to be in a different house.

* * *

Harry always knew he was gay ever since the end of 4th year. He didn't know which boy he liked in the school, the only one that attracted Harry was Draco. But they were sworn enemies. So he knew that wouldn't work out.

* * *

Harry hopped off the train by himself and wandered over to a carriage that Luna and Neville were sitting in.

Luna turned to Harry "I hope they have pudding."

"Luna they always have pudding, you know that."

"I know but everything changed so maybe that has changed too! This is going to be unlucky year for us i already can see it."

"Ready for our sixth year Harry?" Neville asked.

"I think so."

They stepped out of the carriage and climbed the steps to enter the castle and made there way to the great hall. Every one in the Great hall snickered as Harry entered the hall with Luna and Neville instead Ron and Hermione.

"Why is everyone laughing?" asked a first year at our table.

"Oh … well …" Luna shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."

"Oh…" Was all the first year said.

This year would be different everyone got a letter this year telling them what house they would be sorted into. The hat… I guess you could say had retired. And Harry got a letter informing him he was now in Slytherin. Luna and Neville were also in the green house.

* * *

Harry Walked in to his new dormatory after supper, and looked at the bed next to his. Prefect Draco Malfoy read the bottom of the bed… Just Fucken' perfect!

* * *

I know I know. very short but it's just a start. lol SO... i'm looking for a very helpful beta border line Co-author or! A Co-author that's very good at being a beta! XD lol.

R&R PWESE!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm moving Draco's Birthday to the day right after the very first day at Hogwarts… DUN DUN DUN! Lol

My new Co-Author is _**Edward's angst**_

Chapter 2

* * *

Draco finished sorting his school robes away from his casual clothing for the weekends, and put them in the drawers beside his bed._ "Finally-"_ he thought _"-after almost an hour of sorting through it all. Mother gives me too many pieces of clothing to wear!"_ He stared at the brand new 24 carat gold watch on his arm, and stared at the time.

"They should be coming up from the feast now." He murmured to himself. He had skipped the feast, purely because he could snap his fingers and a house elf would appear at his side, willing to do whatever he asked of them. He suddenly heard the chatter of voices and the clip of shoes on the floors and staircase directly below him. His new roommates were coming. The people he would be sharing a room with for the rest of school life.

Oh joy. Draco wouldn't be happy with whoever walked through that door, whether it be Potty and Weasel, or Crabbe and Goyle. '_Dimwitted fools.'_ Draco thought. He was surprised they both knew how to speak, let alone how to spring a sentence together. As the voices got nearer, Draco looked around the room, searching for some way to spy on his new roommates. He spotted a small hatch underneath the window, next to his bed, and flung open the hatch doors, clambering quickly, but shutting the door just enough so he would be able to peek through without being seen.

The doors opened, and the one person in the world Draco didn't want to see, came into the room, and planted his trunk down next to Draco's bed.

Harry Potter.

Draco watched his eyes swivel the room, taking in each miniscule detail. The bed hangings. The markings on the wooden floor beneath his feet. The other four beds that were around his own. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped towards the center bed, and the little plaque on the wooden front headboard.

_'Draco Malfoy-Prefect'_

His expressions suddenly became fierce, and his knuckles became white because he was holding the textbooks that he had just got out of his trunk far too hard. Draco smirked. He knew what Potty was thinking _'Why aren't _I_ prefect? _Me?_ The _fantastic_ Harry stinking Potter? I have the _best_ broom, I get _all_ the attention! Why haven't _I_ got the badge?!' _Potter turned suddenly and pranced like a pansy towards the bathroom, '_probably to wipe his crybaby tears.'_

Draco silently climbed out of the hatch, and stood by the bathroom door, waiting for Harry to return. When the door finally opened, Harry's face was suddenly fierce, like his eyes had been.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded angrily, pulling his wand out and waving it at Draco like a sword that he would never know how to work.

"This is my dorm as much as it is yours Potter!" Draco sneered, and noticed Harry looked at taken back.

"That doesn't give you the right to fucken'sneak up on my while I'm in the bathroom trying to do something! And what were you doing trying to get a glimpse?"

"No, because I don't swing that way like you!" Draco yelled across the room. Draco saw harry staring at his chest.

"Jealous Potter?" Draco smirked and puffed out his chest, trying to get Potter to look at the badge shining in the light.

"Why would I be jealous? We all know you bought your way in, your father just paid it to the board!"

"At least I have Parents who can bribe for me!"

"I'd never wish for parents like yours."

"Take that back!" Draco hissed.

"I don't think I will!"

"Expelliarmus" Draco yells.

Draco catches Harry's wand and throws it into the cupboard. Draco walks over to harry who's lying on the ground and punches him straight in the nose.

* * *

Harry woke up in the infirmary a few hours later and saw Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all standing by hi bed.

"What happened?"

"We don't know all we saw when we go there was you on the floor with a bloody nose, and a black eye."

Harry knew what happened but his friends didn't need to know what had happened so he just shook his head.

"Well we have to go to class, see you later mate" Ron said.

Luna was the last one to go and before she left she said

"Trust Silver, Grey and Blue. They will help you."

Harry knew Luna meant something; the she actually put it in a poem. Harry waited for Mrs. Pomfrey to check him over before he left and went back to his dorm to sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

Draco was counting the minutes down till his birthday win he would turn into his inheritance. Hopefully he would have someone good as a mate, someone respectful enough not to just use there Veela.

In 30 seconds Draco would come into his inheritance, he could feel the power surging through him. He smelt something that smelt like cinnamon and mint. He was drawn to it; he needed it so he followed his senses and looked over at Harry, and figured out it was him.

Draco silently removed himself from his bed and moved stealthily across the floor to harry. He starred at the sleeping form of his mate and pulled back the covers to lie next to him.

Draco makes the front of his body flush with the back of Harry's and places his nose in the crook of his mates neck.

He slides a warm hand up Harry's night shirt to rest on his abdomen.

Harry is sound asleep when he feels his bed move and something sliding up his stomach but he ignores it until it grabs his nipple. He turns around looks behind him, before he could say a word he could see Draco put a silencing charm around the bed but harry was going to yell at him either way.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKEN HELL MALFOY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

* * *

Cliffy! The more reviews the faster I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_**YEA! it is smuty just for a warning!**_

* * *

Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing? Why are you touching me! What's your fucking problem?"

Harry saw Draco's face and he could read that he felt lonely and that he did something wrong. Harry hopped out of bed and climbed down the stairs and called for professor Snape.

"What do you want Potter? what's with the screaming?"

"Draco was in my bed sir. And he was touching me and other things too." Harry mumbled lowly enough for only for Snape to hear, because they were drawing a huge crowd over the commotion.

Snape knew his godson was a Veela but he didn't even think of harry being the mate. He was so shocked; he grabbed both boys and dragged them down to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, and Draco what can I do for you, Lemon drop?"

"Sir, I think Draco has found his mate, you remember us telling you he is a Veela right? Well I think Pot-Harry is his mate. "Severus stated.

"And you figured this out how?"

"Harry told me Draco was in his bed." Snape complied.

"But this doesn't prove anything though. We have to find a way to prove that this theory is true. I can tell that Harry is still distressed, so I have a way to do it." Dumbledore told them.

"Can we stop talking like Harry is not here?" harry raised his voice higher then he needed to.

"Well, what we will have to do is have Draco try and calm Harry down, and if it works we know they are Veela and mate. And I will move them into one of the married suites at once."

"How is he supposed to calm me down?" Harry asked more nervously.

"Just to touch you. . . Intimately. Draco if you would please."

Draco stood behind harry and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and even he felt calmer. He slid his hand down to Harry's chest. And a little lower so it was on his bare abdomen. WAIT Draco thought… how did he become shirtless, Draco didn't care though.

Draco moved his hand all the way down to the top of Harry's pants. And he felt drugged he couldn't think clearly. Since he couldn't make the right decisions, and even if he could he would have still done this anyway, he moved his hands below the waist band of the boxers and felt the hard erection there in there. He was in heaven until his hand was yanked out.

"We don't need you to take him down right in front of us! We had to stop you!" Snape said.

Draco growled "Ok we know Harry's my mate, now can we hurry up I want to get back to bed!"

"So eager to get into my pants again Draco?" Harry said sticking his nose in Draco's face.

"That's not the only thing I want to get into too." Draco said as he walked out of the room. Leaving Harry stunned behind him.

* * *

Harry and Draco both walked into their new room, and looked around and figured out it only had one bed. And the room had a Anti-magic-breakable-finger-print-pad. Draco put his thumb up to it and it let him in.

. Harry walked cautiously into the room, Draco following right behind him, so close he could sniff Harry's neck if he wanted to. But he restrained himself. He knew this was all strange and unexpected...to both of them. Harry sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, looking up at Draco, whose heavy lidded eyes where already staring into the bright green orbs.

Harry noticed that Draco's breathing was very labored, his chest moving up and down. Harry imagined what it would look like under the clothing...his pale white chest. The muscles. Harry would move his fingertips up and down, caressing the skin...

_Stop it Harry! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. _

But he is just so..

No!

"So-" said Draco, bringing Harry back to reality. "-do you want to do this now? Or tomorrow?" Draco moved around the bed, and climbed in one side, but not before patting the pillow next to him. Harry nodded, and climbed in slowly next to him. Slowly, Draco brought his arms around Harry, his front pressed against Harry's back. Harry's breathing was slightly uneven. This was a new, strange, and slightly unnerving situation.

* * *

"Harry...Harry...Harry...wake up." Harry felt himself frown, and flipped over, but a pair of strong arms stopped him, and wacked his cheek gently.

"Hey!" Harry said loudly, while quickly sitting up. Who the hell was doing that?

"Sorry. You weren't waking up." Said the quiet, but all too familiar, voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry turned towards the noise, and saw him on the end of the bed.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. It was the first day of school, and he didn't want to imagine Hermione's face if he was late.

"We have 10 minutes until breakfast."

"10 minutes?" I need to get going." He said hurriedly, and jumped out of bed.

"Er…why?" Draco asked.

"I have to shower, get dressed, pack my bag. If I don't hurry up I'll be late." He explained.

"Oh...I went into class whenever."

"Of course you did. Draco Malfoy can waltz into anywhere whenever he wants." Harry sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can we get over this now? You are...well, my mate."

Harry looked down, realizing he had just lowered himself to Draco's standards, and nodded.

"To save time...we could...shower."

"I did intend on doing that anyway."

"I meant...together."

"Oh…" was all Harry could say.

They both got up from the bed, grabbing their robes so that when they finished showering, they could put them on quickly. They walked into the bathroom, the boy slid everything off and stepped in the shower and started cleaning themselves. The water bounced off both of their bodies and splashed to the floor of the shower.

Draco couldn't help but marvel at Harry's body. The fine lines of his abs, the muscles contracting as he moved about in the shower, trying to cleanse himself.

Draco heard a thud and looked at the floor in time to see a bar of soap slide behind him.

"Shit," muttered Harry. His glasses were off and the steam was blocking his view. "Hey Malfoy, do you see my soap?"

"Uh, it's behind me."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Get your own soap, Potter," snapped Draco.

"Bastard."

Harry walked past him in the limited space, and squinted at the floor. He saw the bar of blue soap next to the drain.

"There you are."

"Hey Potter, will you hurry! I . . . need . . . that . . . soap . . ." Draco's words faded as he turned to see his mate bent over in an all too tempting position. A crimson blush spread on his cheeks, and he gulped. He felt himself harden slightly at the thought of ravaging Harry in that position.

"Are you enjoying the view Draco?"

Draco blushed and looked down.

"I most certainly am not, Potter. But you can give yourself the satisfaction of pretending I am."

Harry smirked malevolently and slowly walked towards the blonde, brushing his hands along the protruding bones of his spine .He lowered his voice to a husky, seductive tone and said, "you bet your ass I will."

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

He looked unbelievingly at Harry, and the brunette promptly ignored him, continuing his shower, lathering his body and rinsing himself off quickly.

"Soaps on the little ledge," Harry told Draco.

"Okay . . ." the blonde responded, looking at Harry to find that the brunette already looking at him. The wizard winked before stepping out of the shower, leaving his Veela dumbfounded.

"What the hell's up with him?" Draco muttered to himself.

* * *

Thanks to my beta and wife with helping to write the smut… *Glares at Bella* and my co-author for leaving me with that part! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4, got to give most of the credit this time to WIFEY and Drug Buddy! THANKS GUYS!**_

* * *

Harry and Draco moved slowly down from the common room, and into the great hall. They wanted to avoid any questions from any passersby; they were known enemies. They aren't just suddenly friends.

As they entered, all heads turned towards them, as they entered together.

"Stay by the wall." Harry murmured to Draco, and he nodded, and stood where he was tall. Harry, meanwhile walked over towards Hermione, Luna and Neville, who were choosing their breakfast selections.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, morning Harry. Why don't you sit down, breakfast has just a-"

"No. Uh, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, Sure." She raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head, and she sighed, but followed him out the hall.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem a little... tense."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Well... Draco Malfoy is secretly a Veela, and his powers just came in. He needed to find a mate. And for some reason that's me. And because we're in the same dormitory, he slept with me... in my bed last night."

Hermione gasped. "Harry, did you know?"

"No. I woke up, we went to Dumbledore and then Snape explained it. So... now we're sharing a private bedroom."

"Wow. This is so much to take in. Are you okay with it?"

Harry shrugged. "I have to be. I wouldn't just leave him hanging like that. He would die without me."

She nodded. "Are you going to tell Luna and Neville?"

"Yes. When we get back in there though. But, Can Draco sit with us?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. When they went back in, Harry beckoned Draco to come with them with his finger, and he followed like a lost puppy.

Neville looked down and covered his face with his hands once he saw Draco approaching the table, but Luna smiled brightly at them all.

"He is sitting with us today Neville. Don't worry."

Neville blushed and nodded. Draco sat down opposite Luna, and she still smiled.

"So...er, did he tell you the mudb- er, I mean Hermione?"

"Yes, he did." She said indifferently.

"I'll tell Luna and Neville now." And while Harry told them, Draco fidgeted, and Hermione just kept eating her breakfast. At the end of the explanation, Neville said that he was fine with it, as it didn't bother him too much. Luna added something though.

"Oh yes its quite common to fall in love with an enemy, who is also a Veela, it's the chemistry between you that brings you together. Daddy printed it last year in the Quibbler." And she nodded. Harry smiled. "Okay Luna, whatever you say."

* * *

Getting up from their table Draco lead Harry to their potions class where they sat in their seats. After about 5 minutes of waiting Professor Snape walked in.

"Class," he snapped.

"If Weasly would please switch spots with Mr. Malfoy, we can begin."

Ron gave harry an apologetic look before he moved over a few seats to where Draco was sitting before. Draco sat down in the chair next to Harry's and moved it as close as possible to him.

"The instructions are on the board… Go."

Draco jumped op from his seat and was back in 5 seconds flat and had the ingredients all ready in order and ready to go into the cauldron. Before Harry could get a word in Draco had half the ingredients in the cauldron...

"How did you do that so fast?"

"This is a simple potion… If you know what to do."

Once Draco put everything in the cauldron he sat back down next to harry, and Snape came over and looked at the concoction.

"Good job Draco, Harry. You will sit here and wait for everyone else to finish, which they only have one hour left to do so."

Harry nodded as Snape walked away to aid some students a couple rows ahead of them. Draco smiled to himself; an hour of him and Harry sitting there undisturbed.

He took a good look at his mate, and put his hand on Harry's thigh. He stiffened immediately.

"Oh, bother. Relax, Potter," Draco muttered, low enough so that only the brunette could hear him.

Amazingly, Harry heeded his advice and relaxed his body as Draco moved his hand to his mate's waist, caressing the skin next to his navel.

Harry moaned a sound that would have been inaudible unless you were paying close attention, like the blonde was.

Draco smirked to himself, glad that he could provoke this reaction out of the wizard. His hand moved upwards again, reaching Harry's neck. He swiped the pad of his thumb against it lightly, and Harry shivered. Then he moved it to the brunette's cheek, stroking it lightly.

Draco leaned forwards, pressing his lips to the cheek quickly, and Harry gasped. Goosebumps appeared on his skin, and he blushed furiously.

"M-M-Malfoy . . . ." he groaned.

"Yes Potter?"

"Again."

Draco smiled and kissed his mates cheek again, trailing downwards slowly until he reached the corner of his mouth. He was going to kiss Harry full on the lips, with no restraint, when a cough was heard behind them.

"You boys will have more than enough time for this after class," Snape snapped.

The boys muttered quick apologies, and began reading a book, unable to meet each other's gazes.

* * *

_**Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek of chapter 5! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5! YEA UPDATE! XD**_

* * *

Draco rolled over and looked at the clock. They had two hours before they had to go down to the great hall, so he rested his head back down on Harry's chest and fell back asleep.

Draco looked at the clock again and saw that they had half an hour, so he decided to wake up his mate. He leaned over his mate's head and kissed from his cheek to the corner of his mouth. Harry moaned and kissed Draco full on the lips.

"Good morning." Harry yelped as Draco bit down on Harry's neck and made a mark.

"Hey! Now I have to walk around school with everyone looking at that!" Harry playfully pushed Draco so he was lying down on the bed below him.

"My turn," Harry said as he crushed his teeth around Draco's soft neck tissue, making Draco squirm underneath him.

Harry let go of Draco's skin and looked at him in the eyes. "Do you want to take the first shower?"

"Well, I was planning to start where we left off from yesterday…"

"I'll go first then." Harry walked into the bathroom, leaving Draco to make the bed and get everything ready for their first class.

* * *

Draco and Harry were sitting down when a lone hawk flew into the great hall holding a red letter and stopped right in front of Harry. He trembled and reached for the it, slowly placing the red paper on the table. It immediately opened up and started yelling.

"HARRY POTTER," it spat at him.

"DON'T THINK YOUR LIFE WITH YOUR NEW VEELA MATE DRACO MALFOY IS ALL PERFECT. EVEN IF THE DARK LORD IS DEAD, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WON'T COME AFTER YOU. I MAY BE THE LAST DEATH EATER ALIVE, BUT I WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU. WATCH OUT POTTER."

"I WILL KILL YOU."

"SIGNED, B.L."

The letter burned into ash as Harry shook in horror. Draco shushed him and looked at Dumbledore, who gave him the thumbs up. He grabbed Harry and raced out of the room.

* * *

"…you will kill him, you can do this."

"Thank you master, I will avenge your death and kill Harry Potter personally."

"Good, now go!"

* * *

Draco lay Harry down on the bed, before he went to see who was at the door. He opened the door and saw his and Harry's friends.

"When did this happen?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, two nights ago… He, umm, woke up with me in his bed…" Draco blushed and let everyone inside.

"So who was that yelling at him in the howler?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea I thought all the death eaters were dead, except for my dad who got his symbol removed and helped the light in the fight." Draco told them. They entered the room to find Harry in the fetal position on the bed. Draco climbed on to the bed and made Harry release his legs, placing him in his lap and stroking his back to calm him down.

"So you guys never told any of us?" Ron asked looking hurt.

"Well… we told some of you."

"Oh! That makes me feel much better Draco!" Blaise stated.

"Well we didn't know how you would all react so we told the people that would understand the most, which were Hermione, Luna, and Neville."

They all said they hoped that Harry would be okay and they all left him and Harry alone. Draco kissed Harry to get him to listen to him; it was the only way to get him to pay attention.

"Who's after me Draco? Who?"

"I don't know babe, I don't know. But I will find them and kill them painfully for threatening you." Draco murmured to Harry.

* * *

_**Yes! I wrote this one all on my own! XD happy day! Can any1 guess who sent the letter? If u guess right you'll get a sneak peak of the next chapter! XD**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Beta (Wifey?) note:  
Um, hey, people who read this story. :)  
I wuv this chapter, because I absolutely adore fics where people are threatened. :D  
. . . yes, I'm evil . . . . mwahaha . . . .  
Anyway, I think I caught every mistake. If not, review the mistake so Water here can fix it. :P  
Hmkay, I'm gonna go watch Deidara die now. There goes my favorite character . . . .**_


End file.
